


Расскажи мне сказку

by otonal, WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Missing Scene, Skates, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, fairy tale, figure skating, Фанфикшн, драма, кроссовер, пропущенная сцена, сказка, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: Сказка на ночь и немного смекалки
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Расскажи мне сказку

— Пап!.. Ну па-а-ап! Я хочу сказку!

— Уже поздно, ты почему не спишь?

— Я хочу сказку! Ту самую, ну пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста! Только одну, мою любимую! И я сразу усну, — маленький энтинг со взъерошенными волосенками цвета молодой дубовой листвы ерзал и никак не мог угомониться. — Ну па-апочка!..

— Ну что с тобой делать, — вздохнул его отец, кряжистый Дубовик. — Ладно, но только одну, и ты сразу будешь спать, договорились? — Малыш изо всех сил согласно закивал. — Итак. Это было давным-давно…

— Когда еще мама не ушла?

— Да, когда еще все мамы жили тут. Один старый мудрый энт стоял возле озера…

— Возле глубокого-преглубокого озера, да, пап?

— Да, возле очень глубокого озера. Только была зима, и озеро замерзло…

— Совсем-совсем замерзло и покрылось льдом!

— Не перебивай!

— Хорошо, пап, я не буду.

— Ну вот. Один старый мудрый энт стоял зимой возле озера и размышлял. И тут…

— Откуда ни возьмись, да, пап? Я слышал, как Ясеневый Сучок так говорил, откуда ни возьмись, это правильно так говорить, да, пап?

— Да. И тут откуда ни возьмись появились орки…

— Много-много орков!..

— Да, много-много свирепых и злых орков. И самый главный орк сказал: «Агырх! Ауарррх!»

— Он сказал, — энтенок вдохнул поглубже и зарычал: —«Агыыыыыррррх!»

— Тише, тише, ты перебудишь весь лес...

— Ой, пап, извини! — малыш осекся и зажал себе рот ручками-веточками.

— Так вот, главарь сказал… хм… то, что сказал, и это означало: «Смотрите, вон стоит неуклюжий глупый энт! Он совсем один, а нас много. Давайте поскорей нападем на него! Мы разломаем его на дрова, запалим самый большой костер и приготовим нашу добычу!»

— И они стали подкрадываться…

— В конце концов, кто рассказывает, ты или я?

— Ты, пап. Все, молчу…

— И они решили напасть на него всей своей большой и злобной бандой. Орки окружили старого мудрого энта со всех сторон. Казалось, ему некуда было деваться…

— Поэтому ему пришлось отступать… Хорошо, что тогда была зима.

— В самом деле, была зима и озеро замерзло. Энт шагнул на лед и отошел от берега. Самый главный орк сжал кулаки и сказал: «Гррраыуахххрр Ы! Ы!», что означало «Все знают, что энты медленно ходят и плохо передвигаются по льду. Сейчас мы его поймаем и наконец разведем самый большой костер, чтобы зажарить нашу добычу!» И они стремительно бросились на него. Но вдруг оказалось, что энта в том месте уже нет. Никто не понял, как это вышло, но он вдруг очутился у орков за спиной.

— А орки столкнулись друг с другом и образовали кучу-малу! — восторженно протараторил маленький энтинг.

— Большую-пребольшую кучу, и я не буду тебе повторять те слова, какие они говорили при этом.

Малыш Дубочек хихикнул:

— Наверное, такие, которые сказал Бересклетник, когда обнаружил целое гнездо короедов у себя в подмышке?

— Надо будет мне обсудить с ним лексикон, который он использует при детях, — проворчал Дубовик себе под нос.

— А что такое лески… лексикон, пап?

— Это все слова, которые ты говоришь. Некоторые из них приличным энтам произносить не подобает! Так вот, орки поднялись на ноги и еще больше разозлились. А энт стоял себе поодаль и наблюдал за ними. Главарь крикнул: «Это всего лишь старая трухлявая деревяшка, а мы могучие орки! Хватайте его поскорей!» И орки принялись гоняться за энтом. Но как только какой-нибудь орк приближался и замахивался своим тяжелым острым топором, энт каким-то чудом уворачивался. И чем больше он уворачивался, тем сильней злились орки. Они были просто в ярости, ведь они считали себя такими сильными и ловкими, а не могли победить старого и медленного энта. А тот выглядел совершенно спокойным, как будто за ним не охотилась целая свора головорезов. Наконец главный орк, который считал себя самым хитроумным, смог подобраться к энту совсем близко. Он подумал: «Теперь этой противной деревяшке настал конец!» и злобно засмеялся: «Ха-ха-ха!» Но внезапно он почувствовал, что под его ногами все дрожит и шатается. И тут…

Папа Дубовик посмотрел на сына, который слушал, затаив дыхание и обхватив себя ручонками, и продолжил:

— И тут раздался громкий треск, и по гладкой поверхности замерзшего озера пошли трещины. Орки сломя голову бросились к берегу, но было поздно. На льду образовалась огромная полынья, и — Бульк! Бульк! Бульк! — все они пошли ко дну.

— Потому что в середине озера лед был тонкий, да, пап? А энт знал об этом и нарочно заманивал этих глупых орков!

— Конечно! Это же был очень умный энт! У него на ногах были особые острые полозья — коньки, сделанные из старых мечей. Он специально их замаскировал, чтобы не было видно.

— И поэтому он так быстро передвигался! Это была ло-о-вушка, да, пап? Он скользил по льду, а орки ничего не поняли! Они думали, что энт глупый, а оказалось, они сами глупые дураки!

— Тем временем старый мудрый энт проскользил по льду до самого берега, вышел, посмотрел на полынью, в которую провалились орки, усмехнулся, отвязал свои коньки и пошел домой. Конец.

— Пап, а ты мне сделаешь такие коньки? — спросил Дубочек, устраиваясь поудобней. — Ты говорил, что когда я подрасту, а я уже подрос! Ну скажи, ну подрос же, правда?

— Подрос, подрос!

— Тогда ты мне сделаешь коньки! И я научусь кататься. И всех обгоню! И Ясеня тоже обгоню, пусть не задается. Пап, а представляешь, мама вернется, а я уже кататься научился! Она же обрадуется, да?

— Конечно…

— Я бы и ее научил… И мы бы вместе катались… Вместе с мамой, здорово было бы, да? Правда, пап?.. Ой, пап, что с тобой? Ты что, плачешь, пап?

— Нет, сынок, нет, что ты… Это смола просто… Смола в глаз попала… Спи! Поздно уже…

— Тогда ты завтра начинай делать мне коньки… чтобы я успел научиться, когда мама вернется… Хорошо?.. — сонно бормотал маленький энтинг, засыпая. — Мама вернется, и мы все вместе будем кататься…. Ты, я и мама… Будем скользить, скользить… Скользить…

Дубовик погладил по голове спящего сына, осторожно убрал ему с лица падающие на лоб зеленые пряди и, стараясь не шуметь, тихо вышел.


End file.
